


Без врага

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: — Мне просто интересно как мой сахарный мальчик это делал.— Да не убивал я его.
Relationships: Ken/Alexy (My Candy Love)





	Без врага

**Author's Note:**

> Идея вселенной: на левом запястье человека проявляется имя заклятого врага, на правом - имя соула. Пока не умрет заклятый враг, имя соула не проявится (идея была взята с просторов интернета. Я, к сожалению, потеряла источник)

Сразу после того, как его милый кончает, не прикасаясь к себе, Кен склоняется над партнером и вылизывает тому левую руку от локтя до запястья, выглядя при этом пошло и непристойно. Он не разрывает зрительный контакт с Алексом, который просто не может не смотреть, и от этого становится еще более неловко. Он приступает к пальцам, вбирая и обсасывая каждый. Алекс мучительно краснеет, чувствуя возрастающее напряжение в только что опавшем члене.

— Прекрати, — сдавлено просит он, почти не выдерживая.

Кен лишь ухмыляется и проталкивает один из пальцев себе глубже в рот, перехватив запястье рукой.

— Мне просто интересно как мой сахарный мальчик это сделал, — плотоядно улыбнулся Кен. Алекс медленно выдохнул, избавляясь от части напряжения. Так и порывало выдать пошлость в духе «съешь меня еще раз».

— Да не убивал я его, — выстонал обреченно мальчик — одуванчик. Не в первый раз он это уже рассказывал.

Кен вобрал воздух в легкие и медленно выдохнул, сползая и придавливая Алекса всем своим весом. Вылизанную руку парня он оставил у щеки, продолжая держать ее за запястье. Алекс смотрел из-под полуопущенных век мерцающими глазами, как его опасный волк-оборотень вмиг превратился в ластящегося влюбленного дурачка.

— Я же говорил, что она сама собой пропала. — Кен «зарылся» в руку парня, пряча нос, и вновь поднял светящийся зеленый взгляд. — Наверное, мой Враг был плохим человеком и погиб в перестрелке или при задержании, — Кен чмокнул в ладошку Алекса. — Ну, или с ним случился несчастный случай...

Кен поднял свою левую руку: там вполне обычным почерком без интересных особенностей было написано простецкое имя «Гарри». Кто этот Гарри, Кентин не знал. Но был благодарен высшим силам, что он сможет сохранить свой миролюбивый образ жизни. Даже если встретит этого парня. Ведь на правом запястье его мальчика некоторым комиксным шрифтом уже было отпечатано имя «K E N» со слегка потертой структурой.


End file.
